Someone Care To Tell Me What's Going On?
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Edward's jealous and Bella's had enough. What happens when she turns to Jasper for comfort? JxB! **On Hiatus!**


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do, however, own the creepy nerd.**

_Okay, so there's this awesome little convo with the two parts of myself in here hehe_

_(ExB loving Bella and JxB loving Bella)_

_It's kinda funny._

_I just kinda threw this together._

_Tell me what you think_

_Should I continue?_

Someone Care To Tell Me What's Going On?

Chapter One.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I glared at Edward, wishing I had heat vision and could melt him. His jealousy is getting out of control. This guy at work (I'm an actress) that I have a kissing scene with, may have inserted some tongue where none was necessary.

And now Edward is pissed. I growl at him as he continues to whine about Hayden (The guy at work). I'm fighting back the urge to slap him right in his stupid vampire face.

"You're not even listening to me!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Because you're being ridiculous!" I yelled back, "What's been with you lately? Ever since I got this job, all you've done is criticize me! Just leave me the fuck alone for just five minutes!"

"Whatever, Bella." He mumbled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I fall onto the bed, my head in my hands. A soft knock echoes off the walls.

I looked up at the door. Whoever it is is blocking their mind so I can't even tell who it is. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Jasper said softly.

I smile and whip the door open. The rest of the family is gone hunting. They were all gone and now Edward joined them.

"Just who I wanted to see." I said seductively, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in.

He kicked the door shut as he kissed me softly.

_**ExB Loving Bella: **__WHOA…. Rewind, Bella. What the Hale? Bella and Jasper? WTF is wrong with you? _

_**JxB Loving Bella:**__Me? What the Hale is wrong with YOU? How do Bella and Jasper NOT make the cutest couple ever? _

_**ExB Loving Bella: **__Um…cuz they don't. Bella belongs with Edward. And besides, why is Bella mad about Edward being jealous? Jealous Edward is SEXY. Now you still haven't told me what's going on. Spill._

_**JxB Loving Bella: **__-Sighs- Rewinding –rewinds the story-_

Okay, so for the benefit of the crazy author (or half of her anyway), I'll rewind back to when all this craziness started.

It was about a month ago. Edward was pissed at me because I was apparently 'flirting' with some random techie from my new movie. I told him he needed to chillax and that he was being overdramatic. He got pissed (again) and said, 'Whatever, Bella' (Yeah, that's his new thing 'Whatever, Bella') and then turned around, 'Have fun screwing the tech geek.'

That had pushed me over the edge and I slapped him. It hurt, of course, because I'm (somewhat) a newborn. I had smirked because, at the time, I was glad it hurt.

He stormed out of the house and took off in the Volvo to go clear his head.

I then felt guilty. He was just upset because he loved me and some creepy little nerd was hitting on me. I started to sob when Jasper came up.

"You okay?" he asked, coming to sit next to me on mine and Edward's bed.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just…he's so…ugh!" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Now I'll take the time to tell you how incredible Jasper smells (and looks, and kisses, and… _**ExB Bella:** Okay, Bella, we get it!_ )

I looked into his eyes and suddenly, I couldn't remember why I was upset. Then before I could even think enough to clear my head, Jasper's lips were on mine.

I was shocked but it was amazing nonetheless.

And so Jasper and I have been hooking up ever since. Whenever Edward (and Alice for that matter) leaves and we're home alone, we get together.

At first it was nothing but physical attraction but now it seems to have turned into something more. I think I might actually…love him.

I know, you're probably thinking "How could you do that to Edward? To Alice? You're such a bitch! What the Hale is your problem?!" But before you judge me, just wait until you hear the rest of the story.

_Should I keep going?_

_Yes? No? Maybe?_

_Review and let me know!_

_If I get enough reviews, I might post a new chapter but tomorrow night._

_And If you read 'You Don't Know Me', VOTE!!_

_Bella_


End file.
